


Make Love To Me

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Admiration, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun Has No Idea What Is Going On, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol Is The Perfect Lover, EXO - Freeform, Erotica, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I dont know what to tag, I have no idea where this came from, Kissing, Love, M/M, Possession, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Smut Eventually, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, alot of kissing, chanyeol is an asshole, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up to a different Chanyeol every few days





	Make Love To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it will be good, it just kind of wrote itself.

Baekhyun felt something warm and soft shadowing, moving over his forehead to his cheek, down to his jawline, along his face and then back up on his lips, stoping for a second there. Baekhyun was always kind of cold compared to other people, this warm sensation was making him feel more comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes, hurting from the sunlight making him blink few times, until he could see properly. Still sleepy and tired as hell afert yesterday's all day 'Practice Day' as they liked to call it. And insanely screwing with Chanyeol right after they got home, to relieve some stress as they usually did.

Baekhyun was feeling double if not triple tired, every time after he spent the night with Chanyeol, because he was always so harsh and demanding, taking away all of what was left in Baekhyun after the hard work through the day, taking every last drop of energy from his body, Baekhyun was drained of his straight.

Chanyeol never stuck around after, he wakes up before Baekhyun and leaves him alone in the cold bed to open his eyes, greeted by nothingness. It was something Baekhyun was used to, after all everyone around the dorm had this 'Fuck For The Night' arrangement and noone minded it, or asked questions. They didn't develop feelings for one another or anything, it was like one night stands, but with the same person, sometimes they switched depending on the mood.  

Baekhyun slept with Sehun or Jongdae few times, but knowing how overreactive and dramatic Chanyeol was, kind of possessive and all, Baekhyun started sleeping only with him, because things would get out of hand if he went to someone else. Baekhyun convinced himself that it was enough, that he didn't want or need anything else than this.

To a lot of Baekhyun's surprise, when he opened his eyes Chanyeol was right infront of him, few inches away from his face. Still laying in the bed, he was slightly smiling at him with a sparckle in his eyes, one that Baekhyun has never seen before, maybe every morning was like that, but he never got the change to see it.

  
"Why did you wake me up?" Baekhyun whined as he turned to look at the clock next to his bed on the bed side table. It was still 6AM, he preffered to sleep, than think or really care why Chanyeol was still here, he probably woke him up on prupose, so he can nag at him all day how tired he looks and brag around, that it's because of how good the sex was.

Basically Chanyeol was the tipical asshole, bold and possessive, sometimes agressive. Baekhyun honestly had no idea, why he kept putting up with Chanyeol's bullshit, but atleast he had a warm body to sleep with him from time to time and feel wanted.

"We have one hour until It's time to go, I wanted to spend it cuddling" Chanyeol said smiling solfty kind of apologetically, while he firmly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, hudding him tightly. Baekhyun could feel the warmth that was sinking into his body instanly, making him feel comfortable, soaking in the embrace.

"Chanyeol, what are..." Baekhyun was confused because of the sudden change in their 'One Night Stand' routine, but he really liked the way that felt, he could sleep like that all day long, in Chanyeol's warm amrs. He wanted an explanation, but he couldn't continue because of Chanyeol's playful lips on his ear.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are" Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words leaving Chanyeol mouth, with a whisper that made goosebumps apear all over his body.

No, he had Never Told Him That, it was always something like "Hurry up, I'm horny" and then nothing after the sex, both falling asleep without sweet words or hugs, turned to opposite side of the bed.

  
"N-no.." Baekhyun choked on his words, Chanyeol started slowly moving to his neck, pressing a kiss here and there, breathing him in.

  
"You're pure perfection" He said against his skin, moving up to Baekhyun's lips, shadowing over them with his own "So beautiful, that every living creature should be jealous" He gently pressed their lips together just for a second, before he looked in Baekhyun's eyes. His heart was beating so fast that Baekhyun swore he might have a heart attack, making his stomach turn at those words and the sincerity in Chanyeol's eyes, Baekhyun couldn't take a breath.

  
"Every part of your body is perfectly shaped" He was whispering, while Baekhyun was looking into those eyes, that sparckled so bright for the first time. He was trying to say something, anything but the admiration in Chanyeol's voice made him forget everything, he could just feel his lips on his forehead.

  
"Your forehead..." he kissed it, moving to press the most gentle kiss on Baekhyun's eyelids.

"Your eyes.." Moving to his nose pressing his lips there.

"Your nose..." He kissed his cheeks as well.

"Your cheeks... All so beautiful" Baekhyun was waiting for the moment when he will move to his lips, but that didn't happen, he missed them moving down to his neck, colarbones. Maybe Chanyeol forgot his lips? He moved to his chest and stomach, with ever pressed kiss he said how much he admired, that particular place.

Chaneyol took one of his hands, kissing the back of his palm.

"Your hands, so gentle and fragile, oh how I love your hands.." Then he moved upwards looking at Baekhyun, into his eyes again. Baekhyun thought that he will suffocate because of this new intimacy, of all this care and love that was pouring out of Chanyeol's every move and touch. It seemed all so unreal, like a dream that Baekhyun didn't want to wake up from.

  
"And the most, beautiful part, the most perfect part is..." Baekhyun was still looking at him and Chanyeol's eyes moved to his lips, as he whispered.

"Your lips" And he kissed him, Baekhyun knew that it was going to be a gentle kiss like all the other, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He had no idea how much time he had with this 'Admiring Chanyeol' so he wanted to use it all to his advantage, because this was the most beautiful and real thing that has ever happened to Baekhyun and between them, he wanted this. No, he needed this, more than he ever expected. He always thought that he was okay with no commitment and no love, no attachment or sweetness, but in this very moment he knew, that this thing was exactly the thing he was crazving the most and could't live without, Love itself.

 

Baekhyun tightly wrapped his arms and legs around Chanyeol's body, deepening the kiss, because he didn't want this to go away, he didn't want to lose the tenderness that Chanyeol showed him. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol chukling in the kiss, his heart froze because maybe this was all a game, to make fun of him later, of how weak he was. Chanyeol moved away because Baekhyun stopped kissing him out of pure horror, that all this was a joke.

The way Chanyeol's eyes were looking at Baekhyun didn't change, that spark was still there, only a playful smile was on his face. Baekhyun eased a bit when Chaneyol moved to his neck and continued placing gentle kisses with cute hums of admiration in between, instead of the vicious hickeys that Chanyeol used to make all the time, therefore making Baekhyun hate them.

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun and all of your perfection"

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They spend the remaining time, admiring eachother, well more likely Chanyeol admiring Baekhyun, because he simply couldn't cope with what was happening, he just let himself lay there while Chanyeol loved every bit of him. He never went for more than what was already exposed and maybe Baekhyun was glad that he did so, not having sex for once. 

When it was time for them to go to work, Baekhyun didn't want to go, neither Chanyeol, but they had to film the music video for their comeback, which was going to shake the whole K-pop world, atleast that was the rumor that was going around, they had a lot of work to do if they wanted to meet all of the expectations.

They kissed each other few more times, not wanting to let go of each other, but eventually Chanyeol went to the bathroom.

Baekhyun could feel that warm feeling inside his stomach, so called butterlies, he was falling, fast. He was in love, maybe that is the reason why he put up with Chanyeol all this time, maybe he was hoping for this all along, maybe he was always in love with him.

 

When Chanyeol got out of the bathroom, Baekhyun walked passed him.

"Babe, will you wait for me?" He said, gently ran his fingers over Chanyeol's colarbones and arm, as he passed.

"Babe?" Chanyeol's voice was rough and surprisingnly mocking. Baekhyun frowned and turned around to face him and see why his voice has changed, when he faced him Baekhyun realized that the spark in Chanyeol's eyes was gone, that same old emotionless expression was on his face.

"What games are you playing Byun, you know I hate it when you call me that" He said looking over at Baekhyun "And what is that smile on your face, you look rediculous from the mornig, did you have a wet dream with me again?" He laughed loudly and went out the room, slamming the door after himself.

Baekhyun stood there for awhile, trying to process what had just happen and that maybe he was going crazy and everything might've actually been a dream, because asshole Chanyeol was back from flesh and blood.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

That night was the same as usual, emotionaless sex. No kissing and no hugging, just for both of them to ease up and release the stress they have both been under lately. After they were done Baekhyun wanted to try and talk to him maybe touch him, but the moment Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was staring at him, his words cut like knives.

"What is this face, are you going to cry on me Byun, I didn't know you were the type to cry after sex" He laughed, seemgly enjoying his brutality, knowing how much it will hurt. There was no sign of the person that Baekhyun saw this mornig, he sighed and just turned around, wrapping the covers tightly around himself. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself to fall asleep, while remembering what had happened this mornig.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few days were the same as before, nothing really happened and Chanyeol was still an asshole. Baekhyun started to believe that it was all a dream and kind of let it go, burring it deep inside of him, to keep it safe, the memory of something so beautiful that might've never happened.

 

Exactly 4 days had passed since the mysterious mornig had happened and Baekhyun didn't spent those nights with Chanyeol, up until lastnight. He was iritated because of what was going on and not being able to understand it, so he needed a good fuck to get it out of his mind for good this time.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun felt something on his hand, but he was too tired to care, after awhile there was something moving from his forehead to his jawline and then his chin. Someone was caressing him, moving away the hair form Baekhyun's eyes. Before Baekhyun could bring himself to open his eyes and see what is going on, there were gentle lips pressed against his just for a second.

Baekhyun quickly opened his eyes, adrenaline rushing through his body as the thought came into his mind 'Chanyeol is back' when he looked infront of him, there he was cutely smiling at him, almost shy.

"Good mornig beautiful" Chanyeol said as he caressed Baekhyun's cheek again. Was he dreaming? Was this all a sick game that Chnayeol was pulling, he wanted answers, he wanted to know what was going on. Before he could say anything Chanyeol's lips were on his, but this time the kiss wasn't just for a second, it was a real one, deep and slow, showing his affection and admiration towards Baekhyun.

He really wanted to know what was happening, but he needed this more, he was secretly waiting for this moment to come, so he let himself be taken by the magic and enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

This time Chanyeol did the exact same thing, kissing all of his body while chanting how perfect and beautiful Baekhyun was. The difference this time was that Chanyeol was playig with their hands, wraping their fingers together, and the kisses were more demanding, more hungry, but not harsh and sloppy like with the asshole Chanyeol, everything was just perfect.

When he was about to kiss Baekhyun on the lips, he smiled playfully as they were looking into eachother's eyes.

"And here's my favorite place, where I forget about everything when I place a kiss" He kissed him and it was so sweet that Baekhyun couldn't handle the battle of who would lead, he just let himself be drown in moment of sensation.

it was their free day today, they could lay in bed all day and keep this going, explore and adrimre eachother like never before, but Chanyeol offered something more interesting.

"Let's run away, just for today, let's go somewhere that noone knows us and do whatever we want, just for a day" He offered, as Baekhyun layed there in his arms, thightly wrapped around his body.

"Let's do it" Baekhyun didn't think, he just wanted more of this, whatever this was, he didn't care about anything else, he wanted Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun few more times, all too sweet before he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, it was all happening exactly the same way as last time.

"Wait!" Baekhyun almost cried out from behind him, Chanyeol turned around with a questioning look.

"You're not going to disasappear again, right?" Baekhyun could feel the fear growing inside his chest, the thought of loosing him again was truly heartbreaking. Chanyeol just smiled sweetly back at him.

"Of course I won't" He said, as he walked back to caress Baekhyun's cheek, who leaned in at the touch. Chanyeol kissed him gelntly, now looking into his eyes, running his finger through his messy hair.

"I promise, I won't" He took Baekhyun's hand and places a kiss on his palm and smiled again, before walking in the bathroom.

 

Few minutes had passed and Chanayeol didn't come out, not even a sound was heard from behind that door. Baekhyun was worried that everything went to hell again, so he hurried to the door and knocked.

"Chanyeol?" Nothing.

 

"Chanyeol?!" Still nothing.

 

Baekhyun decided to go in, he slowly opened the door but as the revieled all of the room, noone was there.

"Chan?..." Baekhyun asked kind of scared now, almost crying.

"Yeol where are you?!" He yelled this time and stepped fully in the bathroom. From behind the door, Chanyeol poured some water on him with the shower, laughing. Soaking the smaller one, he was now all wet and kind of mad.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Baekhyun yelled, shoving him when Chanyeol tried to hug him.

"Come on, it was funny" He chuckled, Baekhyun kept pouting, fighting his tears, he mumbled as Chanyeol started to dry his hair with a towel.

"I thought you were gone" His voice so fragile, about to break and start crying, he was hurt from what Chanyeol did. It wasn't funny, because he had no idea what was going on and how much time he had until the old Chanyeol retunrs. He pulled him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear.

"I promised not to go and won't" He tried to pull away and look at Baekhyun's face, but he was holding into him so tight, like he was going to fade away.

"Please don't leave me again" Chaneyol could hear the tears and the sobs, that Baekhyun was trying to hide in his shirt.

"Hey hey, look at me" Chanyeol said as he stepped back a bit, taking Baekhyun's face into his big hands.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see you cry, ever. It breaks my heart, I love you so much Baekhyun" He said pulling him back in his arms. Baekhyun sniffed a few times, before he was calm again.

"We will have fun today, okay? No more crying while I'm around, okay?" He said cheerfully, wiping the reaming tears away from Baekhyun's face with his fingers, placing a kiss on each cheek. Baekhyun only nodded, because that sounded accurate, because he could cry all he wanted when he was not around and noone would care.

Chanyeol smiled sweetly at his pouting, bending down to meet his face.

"Now give me a kiss" Baekhyun didn't think for a second, before he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and kissed him with all the love he had in him.

"I love you too" He said out of breathe when they parted, making every thought about things that made him sad disappear.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Their 'Running Away' plan was actually successful, Baekhyun and Chanyeol managed to get away from the big city and to a far far away province, there were only old people who didn't really pay attention to the Idol world and the spotlights.

The day went by so fast, that Baekhyun couldn't believe they were already on their way back. He was leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder remembering how much fun they had. Walking in the nature, talking and laughing, playfighting, kissing under every tree just becuase it was a crazy idea, eating ice cream and sharing it, cuddling without a reason, saying sweet things to eachother.

It was all so different than the Chanyeol, that Baekhyun knew. He was like a whole new person, that Baekhyun didn't know, but Chanyeol seemed to know Baekhyun pretty well. Maybe it was supposed to be scary, Baekhyun thought maybe Chanyeol had a split personality, because this was not something normal that happens to people and if it kept happening, he was starting to worry, but Baekhyun didn't want to lose this side of Chanyeol, so he was going to keep it to himself for now.

"Are you tired?" Chanyeol's huskey voice echoed in his chest and Baekhyun was almost asleep, while they were traveling, his heartbeat was a lullaby to Baekhyun's ears.

"A bit" He yewned and stretched, looking at Chanyeol and pressing a kiss against his lips, soft and sweet as he said with a smile.

"But it was all worth it, thank you" Chanyeol cuddled in Baekhyun's arms, switching positions now, kissing his neck.

"Then can we call it our first official date?" Baekhyun looked at him surprised for a moment, but of course it was another Chanyeol not the old one, he still needed some getting used to this.

"Yes and I want it to happen again" He hoped, that this Chanyeol would promise him and will come back eventually, he was going to wait for him no matter how long.

"Of course, we will have plenty more, if that's what you want" Baekhyun looked at him confused, because of what he had said.

"What?" Chanyeol asked his smile not falling off hid face. Baekhyun wrapped himself around Chanyeol's arm and with one hand he rased his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Remember this, I want it more than anything in this wolrd, I want you and everything that comes with you. Nothing more and nothing less, remember that I love you and that I will wait for you" With those words Baekhyun hoped, that he made it clear for Chanyeol to understand and come back.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's face in his hands, kissing him. This time not playful, as they have all day but powerful, showing how much he loved Baekhyun and he knew that, without being said out loud. It's like they had a connection on another level and understood eachother without saying a word, then they parted for air, Chanyeol whispered as he rubbed their noses together.

"I love you so much Baek, you're everything to me"

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

When they were back in the dorm and into their shared room, it looked like they didn't spent the whole day together, they kept hugging and kissing, laying on the bed. Chanyeol on top of Baekhyun whispering sweet words to him.

"Please don't leave" Baekhyun whispered holding tight onto Chanyeol's body.

"I'm here" He whispered against his skin, Baekhyun took Chanyeol shirt off and his own so fast, that there was no time for Chanyeol to refuse, but he stopped him when his hands were on the zipper of his pants.

"Wait.." Chanyeol whispered breathless.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked pulling him close again wanting another kiss, Chanyeol shook his head.

"I can't... Baek.." He slowly moved away.

"Why, don't you want to? Is it me?" Chanyeol hurried to cup Baekhyun's face.

"No no no, neither one my sweet little prince, I do want you.. It's all but you. It's me really, I just can't. I'm sorry, I can't explain it now.." Baekhyun cuddled into his arms, wrapping his own around his, not letting him go anywhere. Baekhyun didn't want him to think that It's all about the sex, it was quite the opposite. He was just curious and kind of needy to learn how it would feel with him, with the perfect lover Chanyeol.

"It's alright you don't have to do anything or explain, I understand" Baekhyun burried his nose into Chanyeol neck and kissed him there.

"I told you that I will wait for you, as long as it takes, for anything and everything" Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around his little body.

"I'm sorry, I need time" Baekhyun only nodded and that was the proof, over million percent that it was a totally different person than Chanyeol the old asshole, who would never say no to sex, but it was all kinds of obvious that this wasn't the old one.

"I know and you can have all the time you need" They stayed like that for awhile, then suddenly Chanyeol sat up in bed and slightly whispered

"Fuck.."

 

Chanyeol was turned with his back towards Baekhyun, he was getting worried because Chanyeol didn't move for several seconds. Baekhyun gently ran his fingers over his bare back.

"Babe are you okay, what's wrong" The next moment Chanyeol turned around his head, slapping Baekhyun's hand away, looking furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you Byun, how many times do I have to tell you" He was fully turned around now, facing Baekhyun towering over him, yelling.

"Don't call me babe, I'm not your puppy" Baekhyun realized that his Chanyeol was already gone and the old one was back.

"I..." Baekhyun tried to explain but was cut by a slap in his face.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut" Chanyeol stood up, grabbing his head, face mixed with pain.

"Ah, what are these fucking headaches" He said to himself, turning for a moment towards Baekhyun.

"What are you looking at, I warned you once, you deserved it. Now get out of here, I don't wanna look at you" Baekhyun's heart ached by those words, the thought of it all being a game came back to his mind instantly, but Chanyeol wasn't that good of an actor, it couldn't be all fake. Something was going on and Baekhyun was determined to find out what it was.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

No matter how hard it was for him, Baekhyun dearly longed for his sweet, loving Chanyeol to come back. He spent every night with the asshole Chanyeol, just so he wouldn't miss the moment when he changes. It seemed like Chanyeol had become even more heartless and careless, than usual he was. More brutal and agressive, but Baekhyun didn't care for that, he had to get some answers.

Whole week had passed, Baekhyun was drained from all of the promoting and nights spent with Chanyeol, he couldn't get enough rest becuase Chanyeol would wake him up in the middle of the night and kick him out of their room, so he had to sleep in the living room.

 

Baekhyun was laying on the couch, thinking. He couldn't sleep, not like this. No matter how tired he was it was pointless, the thoughts of Chanyeol haunted him. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about Chanyeol's strange behavior, maybe he had hit his head somewhere and since then those changes started, but Baekhyun didn't remember anything like that happening. He only noticed that after Chanyeol changes to his old self he had really bad headaches.

While Baekhyun was wondering, lost in his thoughts, he felt arms moving under his body and in the next second he was in the air. Baekhyun opened his eyes to meet Chanyeol's but not the cruel ones, but the loving ones, with that sparkle that he loved to see in them. 

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whispered unbelieving, Chanyeol smiled at him pulling him closer to his body, he was carrying Baekhyun to their room.

"I'm sorry I woke you up my love" He frowned a bit, but nothing could hide the excitement and happiness, that was raying from him.

"You're back!" Baekhyun cried out with tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Chanyeol's neck.

"I am" Chanyeol whispered, laying him on the bed, but Baekhyun didn't want to let go. Chanyeol didn't too, so he hugged him tight moving him to his lap.

"I'm here now don't cry, please don't cry baby, I'm here" He started placing kisses all over Baekhyun's face, taking every tear that fell with his lips.

"W-where were y-you?" Baekhyun sobbed, Chanyeol looked at him distressed, he realized that he said more than he should've, that Baekhyun probably already knows that It's not the real Chanyeol, who is standing infront of him. Baekhyun sobbed again gripping onto Chanyeol shirt.

"I need answers, please tell me" Chanyeol caressed his face and kissed his forehead, sighing but not answering the question.

"I love you so much.." He said, sounding like it was the last time he would say it, Baekhyun senced that and yelled.

"Don't you dare leave me, there is no me, if there is no you!" He burried his face into Chanyeol's chest, sobbing.

"Don't leave, please don't leave" Baekhyun kept saying that over and over again, while Chanyeol was only running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, kissing his head from time to time.

"Please... I won't ask any questions... Just stay.." Baekhyun sounded so desperate and broken, that Chanyeol wanted to cry.

"I won't leave, just don't cry, I'll stay the night"

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They were laying in bed for awhile, just looking at eachother, caressing one another until everything felt calm again. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol for a kiss wrapping his legs and arms around him.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, then just make love to me" Chanyeol pulled away when he heard that.

"Baek..." He sighed "I can't do that" Baekhyun asked kind of mad now.

"Why, why can't you tell me anything, why can't you love me the way you're supposed to and the way we both want to, or you don't want it? Am I the only one who is so madly in love, that it hurts that I can't have you? And just you don't want me at all and playing games with me, making me go insane here because I can't..." Baekhyun's words were stopped by Chanyeols lips firmly pressing against his.

Chanyeol didn't let Baekhyun even take a single breath for too long so he couldn't talk. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's shirt off and after he saw, that Chanyeol wont move from his lips he took off his own. Chanyeol glanced for a moment at Baekhyun's beautiful body, that he loved so much and it was so tepmting not to admire it, but he froze when he saw the blue marks on Baekhyun's arm, he quickly moved away.

"What is this?!" He asked panicking, Baekhyun didn't realize what was going on until a few seconds later, after he looked at his arm where Chanyeol was staring.

"Nothing" He sighed trying to put his shirt back on, but Chanyeol stopped him.

"Baekhyun what is this, who did this to you" He looked in his eyes, worried and panicked, Baekhyun shook his head.

"Well.. You...I mean, not you you...The other you" Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol sight now, looking down as if he was guilty of something.

"He's been getting aggressive lately...And..." Chanyeol cut him off yelling now.

"Why were you with him?!"

"Because I was waiting for you..I had to spent every night with him so I won't miss you, when you come..." Baekhyun explained, pulling his shirt over his arms. Chanyeol covered his face with his hands, sighing.

"I'm so so sorry" He turned around, looking into Baekhyun's eyes, his eyes full with tears.

"I'm sorry, I know this won't fix anything but, I'm so sorry, that you had to bear this and go through it, only because of me"

Baekhyun moved closer, taking Chanyeol's face into his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"Hey, It's not your fault, it really Isn't and it doesn't hurt. I promise you, I'm okay" He said, kissing him softly.

"I'm okay" He whispered, as Chanyeol kissed him back, his neck, shoulder. Slowly removing the shirt from his arms, exposing the blue skin, Chanyeol placed a kiss there.

"I'm so sorry" He kissed again "That I left like that" Baekhyun felt something wet dropping on his skin, another kiss and a drop. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's face again, he was crying.

"Who are you?" Baekhyun asked gently, while looking deep into his eyes. Chanyeol stiffened, realizing that he had said way too much than he was supposed to. He looked away, trying to get up from the bed and far from Baekhyun.

"Noone" He was now standing, his back towards Baekhyun, looking out the window.

"I shouldn't have come at all, maybe you weren't going to be with him, if it wasn't for me" Chanyeol was talking to himself now, regretting everything he had done. Baekhyun walked behind him, wrapping his arms, tightly around his waist, kissing his shoulders.

"You're the best thing that happened to me, don't say things like that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known what real love is" Chanyeol shook his head.

"You're in love with him, not me" Baekhyun was confused for a moment.

"I'm not! I hate him" Moving to stand in front of Chanyeol now, facing him. He just clicked with his tongue.

"No, you're in love with this body" He spread his arms to show all of it's beauty.

"You wouldn't love another one, as much as this one" Baekhyun had just one question remaining in his head.

"What are you..." His breath died in the end, but he wasn't scared because he realized that whatever was in Chanyeol's body, wasn't Chanyeol at all. Not another personality but a whole new creature, maybe not human at all.

Chanyeol sighed, letting his hands fall to each side.

"A possessor, traveller if you want to call it, I've been in millions of bodies until I found you, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you" He sighed again looking at Baekhyun.

"Are you scared?" He asked and Baekhyun only shook his head.

"Not at all, now everything makes sense" Baekhyun reached out and took his hand in his two little ones.

"Do you have your own body?" Chanyeol nodded.

"I do"

"Is that why you said that I wouldn't love it? Because you think I won't love you if you're in another body?" Chanyeol only nodded, it was unnecessary to reply, Baekhyun had already answered himself.

"Is that why you didn't want to sleep with me?" Baekhyun had no idea why he asked that, it wasn't important at all, but the words just got out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes, I promised to myself that if I find you, I wouldn't take advantage of you. Not until you've learned the truth and seen who I really am." Chanyeol asnswered like he had been preparing this answer for awhile now.

"Where is your body now?" Baekhyun asked so quietly, that it was like a whisper, while wrapping their fingers together, nervously.

"On the other side of the planet, sleeping" Chanyeol answered carefully, watching Baekhyun's reaction.

"So you're human?" Chanyeol nodded, explaining.

"Yes, I can only travel while I'm sleeping, that's the only time when I can leave my body, in a safe place and travel with my soul to other destinations" Baekhyun needed time to process all of the information. Chanyeol continued, because he felt that Baekhyun needed an explanation for what happened last time too.

"The other day, when we were together and I left, suddenly. It was because someone woke up my body and I was directly sent back to it"

"Then that means you can't stay here with me, permanently" Baekhyun said that more to himself, than to actually ask Chanyeol, he squeezed his hands.

"Baek..." Chanyeol started, sounding like he would end everything, but was quickly cut off by Baekhyun's idea.

"Then I will come to you, find you, the real you and we can..." Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Baek...I told you already. You will not love me, you're just fooled right now, becuase of the looks that this body has. Once we meet, you won't think like this anymore, love won't be enough anymore..." Baekhyun's eyes filling up with tears, looking down at their hands.

"Why... Why do you think so" Chanyeol scoffed, as he raise Baekhyun's face.

"Because I'm a girl..." After those words left Chanyeol's mouth the silence was deafening.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache in the back of his head. Lately those headaches were getting more and more painful and frequent.

Baekhyun wasn't beside him in the bed, as he remembered leaving him before falling asleep. He walked to the bathroom.

"Baekhyun?" He asked, but he wasn't there, Baekhyun wasn't even in their room. Chanyeol frowned and went to see where he was, he found him sleeping on the couch in the living room. Chanyeol shook the small boy awake.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Baekhyun opened his eyes looking up at him sleepy.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Chanyeol demanded an explanation, being mad as if Baekhyun had just cheated on him. If this could be called chaeting since they weren't really dating, but of course Chanyeol was obsessive.

"I wanted to think" Baekhyun said as he sat up, while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

" 'Bout what?" Chanyeol was towering over him, not sitting down next to Baekhyun.

"About.. Us?" Baekhyun looked up at him, leaning his elbows on the thighs, rubbing his face, then spreading his arms showing around.

"Whatever this is" Chanyeol frowned even more.

"What are we Chanyeol? What is this?" Baekhyun asked standing up now, to face Chanyeol.

"You're not going to break up with me" Chanyeol warned with such a rough voice, that anyone would shiver by it's dept, but not Baekhyun he knew what he wanted.

"There's nothing to break Chanyeol, we were never together" Baekhyun was talking calm and trying not to provoke Chanyeol in any way, because he knew that this could get out of hand.

"You're mine!" Chanyeol growled through teeth, Baekhyun shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm noone's. I'm free and I can do whatever I want" Before Baekhyun could do anything, he was shoved against the wall with a large hand, squeezing his throat.

"Who slept with you?" Chanyeol roared into Baekhyun's ear.

"Who's better than me? Is it Sehun, becuase he is bigger or is it Jongdae the flexible one?" Baekhyun thought of yelling for help but it would only make Chanyeol even more mad, he had to deal with this on his own, it's not like Chanyeol would kill him. Beat him, yes but he wasn't capable of murdering someone.

"Neither" Baekhyun gasped, trying to take a breath. Chanyeol chuckled and let go of him, turning around taking a few steps away and turned back to face Baekhyun, again.

"Then what is this parade? Are you doing this because you want more?" Chanyeol's eyes lit up with a perverted light that Baekhyun knew way too well, moving closer to the smaller one, placing one of his hand on Baekhyun's crotch, squeezing.

"Maybe you want it even more rougher"  Whispering in Baekhyun's ear, as Chanyeol pushed his big body, firmly against Baekhyun's.

"Get away from me" Baekhyun said, slapping Chanyeol's hand and moved away from the big horny man, that was dangerously close to him.

"I'm in love, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tried to explain, as delicate as he could.

"I wasn't planning on it, but it happened. I thought that what we had was enough for me, but I guess it wasn't and I want to be with her..." He was cut off by a loud cold laughter

"Her? Since when are you into girls, you're pure gay from day one, this is ridiculous." There was no joke in Chanyeol's expression even though what he said was supposed to be funny.

"Since I met her, she showed me what means to love someone and cherish the person that is next to you. I thought if you could ever do something like that and the answer was No, you're too full of yourself to actually love someone or care for him" Baekhyun said all that in one breath and everything felt so relieving, becuase he wanted to say it all out loud for a very long time.

"We are done, Chanyeol" He cut off looking straight into his eyes. He wasn't afraid of Chanyeol and this time when he moved to grab Baekhyun, he was prepared and already holding the lamp.

"Don't you dare attack me Chanyeol, I'll scream" Chanyeol scoffed, slowly moving toward Baekhyun.

"You wouldn't hit me, you can't even hurt a fly" He was just few inches away from Baekhyun now.

"Don't make me do it Chanyeol, just let it go. Let Me go." Chanyeol smiled wickedly, his eyes sparkling with that same perverted light in them, moving closer and closer.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened and I promise I won't punish you for saying all those things" His hand moved to Baekhyun's ass, squzzing it tightly, whispers into his neck.

"Let's take this to bed, I'll make you forgot everything. Plus we both know you can't last a week without a dick to fuck you" Kissing him there, biting harshly. Baekhyun pushing him away, once again.

"I told you already, I don't want you, this is the end" Chanyeol's eyes changed now, it took only a second. He was furious, becuase his seduction didn't work and there was no way he could keep Baekhyun for himself.

Before Chanyeol could actually raise his hand to hit Baekhyun, already he broke the lamp into his head, what he didn't expect was for Chanyeol to fall on the floor unconscious. Baekhyun realized, what he had done. Probably killed the only conection he had with the soul and she can't return now, because the body, the only body she knew how to get in was dead and they will never be able to find eachother again, because she left before telling him where she was.

"No!" Baekhyun fell on his knees, crying.

"No, no no, wake up Chanyeol!" He took him into his arms, crying, holding him, caressing his bleeding dead.

"You can't die... I Love you... HELP?!" He yelled once looking at the other's rooms. Before he could realize what was going on, there was something wrapped around his neck getting tighter and tighter. Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol who was looking at him, now kneeling infront of him, it was all an act to get his hands on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was looking terrified into Chanyeol's cold emotionaless eyes, he turned around as he tried to reach the kitched counter for a knife.

"Hel..." he tried to call out for the other members, that were on the other side of the wall, but he couldn't make a sound.

"Let's see how you'll scream now, bitch" Chanyeol said as he pulled harder on the lamp wire that was choking Baekhyun.

"I... Can't bre-athe.. Chan-yeol..." Baekhyun choked, gasping for air, already on his knees. Chanyeol moved behind him, pushing him furter down, laying on the floor. He pressed him down harshly with his knee, on Baekhyun's back.

"If you won't be mine, noone else will have you, my dear Baekhyun" He tightened the wire, making Baekhyun struggle under him, gasping and shifting.

"Chan-yeol..." Baekhyun tried to push his fingers under the wire, but it was no use, it was already too tight around his neck. Baekhyun could feel how everything was getting blurry, his mind getting dizzy, his body not having enough strength to keep on fighting.

After few more second everything was fading into black and nothingness, the same that he felt everytime he woke up to the cold and empty bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the hell are you doing Chanyeol?!" Junmyeon yelled as Sehun and Jongdae tried to push him away from Baekhyun's body. They managed to do that, but Chanyeol hit Jongdae with his right hook in the face.

"Let me go! He deserves to die!" Chanyeol yelled and tried the same with Sehun, but instead Sehun hit him in the stomach, making him bend down and then kicked him once more with his knee, pushing him down on the floor while holding his arms.

"Hold him down!" Junmyeon said to Sehun and jongdae, after calling an ambulance, while checking Baekhyun's pulse.

He was just laying there, on the floor lifeless, pale, not moving a single inch.

"Is he..." Jongdae's voice shivered at the thought of the end of this sentence.

"I don't know..." Junmyeon replied, kneeling next to Baekhyun with teary eyes

"You fucking bastard" Sehun yelled, as he kicked Chanyeol again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading the whole thing up until the end! It was supposed to be shorter I don't know what happened  
> I hope you liked it and enjoyed it, please leave some comments and kudos, they give me life  
> I love you all \^o^/ <3  
> P.S. I want to apologize for making the big troll fairy Chanyeol the worse person ever I love him endlessly I just thought that this would suit him haha :D  
> And a very big thank you to my bff Krisi for supporing me while I was writing this one and helping with ideas I love you :D


End file.
